Kara (Social Game)
'Kara '''is a main character from ''The Walking Dead Social Game. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Kara's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse "The Outbreak Begins" Kara is seen walking around the camp, constantly worrying about her-self as well as others. If you speak to her, she tells you not to leave her for dead. She also says some statements in an aggressive way, such as, "If you screw me over and get bitten, I'll have the pleasure of killing you twice." She has accepted the apocalypse as the new way of life, believing that this is now the "survival of the fittest." She is seen as a girl ready to fight for her life, and questions the player if he has the guts to fight for his life as well. She has figured out a zombie's critical points, using the head-shot to her advantage, and using stealth to take them down. She only relies on herself, and hasn't been disappointed so far. She always believed that "death was the end of the line", but realizes that now, there's something worse than death. At the end of Chapter 1, Kara, Greg, and Ed accompanied the Hero Player to the U.S. Military outpost. "City Limits" Kara expresses relieve as the, now small, group enter the military outpost. After finding medical supplies for the soldiers leader, Jackson, Kara began showing interest in the young soldier. She expresses joy about being safe in the outpost and how things may get better. Later, after Jackson and his men disappear, Kara becomes uneasy about their absence and, along with Ed, agrees to the hero player becoming the new leader of the group. One day, Kara notices "fire explosions" happening in the city and warns the group about the explosions. Ed and the hero player go out and find a new shelter. She thanks Greg for driving the growing group to safety and expresses gratitude to Ed and the player. "Fight or Flight" In the beginning of Chapter 3, Greg is killed. The loss of Greg affects Kara emotionally. Kara, along with her friends, settle down at an airport. When the new survivors join them, she gets along with Arturo. Kara starts feelings for Arturo and they end up being a couple. At the end of the chapter, Arturo proposes to Kara over the night in a tent and she answers yes. The next morning they'll tell Hero Player that they are married. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kara has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Greg Kara and Greg seemed to be close friends after meeting at the highway camp and were see together many times. Though Greg got on Kara's nerves several times, she reveals that she misses his "stupid" jokes and keeps what he said to her before his death to heart. Kimmie Kara, at first, didn't seem to care about Kimmie, the two would reconcile their differences and the two would later become sisters-in-law. Harlan Coming Soon Arturo Coming Soon Appearances Social Game *"The Outbreak Begins" *"City Limits" *"Fight or Flight" Missions *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. *Chapter 1 Mission 4: Tents for Camp. *Chapter 1 Mission 5: Setting up Defenses. *Chapter 1 Mission 23: Keeping Out the Herds. *Chapter 1 Mission 28: Secure the Watchtower. *Chapter 2 Mission 12: Search for PFC Jackson *Chapter 2 Mission 14: Fire From the Sky. *Chapter 3 Mission 2: Voices In The Woods. *Chapter 3 Mission 5: Check for Survivors. *Chapter 3 Mission 9: Search for Sophia. *Chapter 3 Mission 13: Replace Wrecked Vehicle for Harlan. *Chapter 3 Mission 22: Find More Food. As Playable Character *Low Vision. *Moderate Stamina. *Low Movement. *Low Striking. *Moderate Shooting. Trivia *Kara is one of five characters known to have asthma. **The other four are Warren Bedford, Mr. Gilbert, Noah, and Tess' Son. *Kara was included in a vote on the AMC website on who were the top 3 favorite characters of the group, also including Greg, Ed, and Bob. The top 3 chosen were then included with the hero player in further missions while the one voted for the least left the camp. Category:Social Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Social Game Category:Unknown Category:Atlanta Highway Category:NPC